


The F-Bomb Challenge

by Bushwah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: "who says fuck?" chart, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Memes, Poetry, Profanity, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Which hobbits say fuck?
Kudos: 7





	The F-Bomb Challenge

Merry and Pippin say fuck a lot.  
A Gamgee contents him with turd.  
Frodo Baggins does not say fuck,  
but fuck was dear Bilbo's first word.


End file.
